parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Star Wars (Sodor Wars) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Luke Skywalker - (Thomas and Luke Skywalker are both the main heroes) *Emily as Princess Leia Organa - (Emily and Princess Leia Organa are both beautiful) *Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi - (Edward and Obi-Wan Kenobi are both old, wise, and kind) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as C-3PO - (Casey Jr. and C-3PO are both wise and clever) *Percy as R2-D2 - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 are) *James as Han Solo - (James and Han Solo are both vain) *Gordon as Chewbacca - (Gordon and Chewbacca are both big and strong) *Oliver as Lando Calrissian - (Lando Calrissian's voice suits Oliver) *Troublesome Trucks as the Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Jawas, and Tusken Raiders *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darth Vader - (Cerberus and Darth Vader are both big, strong, evil, mean, and father figures to Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious - (Diesel 10 and Darth Sidious are both big, strong, evil, and mean) *BoCo as Qui-Gon Jinn - (BoCo and Qui-Gon Jinn are both wise and kind) *Donald as Kit Fisto *Douglas as Anakin Skywalker *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Queen Padme Amidala - (Tillie and Queen Padme Amidala are both beautiful) *Henry as Mace Windu - (Henry and Mace Windu are both wise, kind-hearted, and helpful) *Molly as Shmi Skywalker Lars - (Molly and Shmi Skywalker Lars are both wise and kind) *Toby as Yoda - (Toby and Yoda are both old, wise, and kind) *Bulgy as Boba Fett - (Bulgy and Boba Fett are both evil and named begins with the letter 'B') *Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Darth Maul - (Silver Fish and Darth Maul are both evil) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jango Fett - (I know Tootle is good) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jar Jar Binks - (Johnny and Jar Jar Binks are both named begins with the letter 'J') *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as TC-14 *Flora as Shaak Ti *Duck as Captain Quarsh Panaka - (Captain Quarsh Panaka's voice suits Duck) *Harold as Watto - (Harold and Watto are both fly in the air) *Smudger as Sebulba - (Smudger and Sebulba are both evil and named begins with the letter 'S') *George as General Grievous - (George and General Grievous are both evil and named begins with the letter 'G') *Spencer as Count Dooku - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Asajj Ventress - (Daisy and Asajj Ventress are both the main female villains) *Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin - (Diesel and Grand Moff Tarkin are both devious) *Mavis as Mon Mothma - (Mavis and Mon Mothma are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Admiral Ackbar *Jason (from Back to the Knodike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Commander Cody *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wedge Antilles *Gordon Highlander (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas' father) as Owen Lars *Caley Skyketchum (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas' mother) as Beru Whitesun Lars *The Chinese Dragon as Wampa - (The Chinese Dragon and Wampa are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Luke Skywalker Emily.jpg|Emily as Princess Leia Organa EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as C-3PO ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as R2-D2 Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Han Solo WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Chewbacca Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Lando Calrissian More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as the Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Jawas, and Tusken Raiders Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Darth Vader KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Qui-Gon Jinn TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Kit Fisto DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Anakin Skywalker Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Queen Padme Amidala 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Mace Windu Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Shmi Skywalker Lars HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Yoda Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Boba Fett Escape62.png|Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Darth Maul Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Jango Fett Johnny.png|Johnny as Jar Jar Binks Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as TC-14 Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Shaak Ti Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Captain Quarsh Panaka PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Watto Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Sebulba GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as General Grievous Spencer.png|Spencer as Count Dooku Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Asajj Ventress TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Mon Mothma Doc.png|Doc as Admiral Ackbar Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Commander Cody Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Ki-Adi-Mundi Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Wedge Antilles Gordon Highlander No. 49.jpg|Gordon Highlander as Owen Lars P1507733342-3.jpg|Caley Skyketchum as Beru Whitesun Lars Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Wampa Category:Daniel Pineda